I'm Beginning To See The Light
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Roy and Riza's first date songfic to Ella Fitzgerald's 'I'm Beginning To See The Light'


**I disclaim the song 'I'm Beginning To See The Light' sung by Ella Fitzgerald and all things affiliated with Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Dedicated to my friend 'Baka no Renkinjutsushi' or 'Baka-chan' (a.k.a. ShadowsWolfsbane on DeviantArt) who was saying I should write a new royai for her- here you go!!**

I'm Beginning To See The Light 

He couldn't have chosen a more perfect night. The stars were out, the moon was full and bright and the lush green grass beneath the immaculate black picnic blanket was absolutely dry and soft to the touch. The air, he thought romantically, held the faintest fragrance of clovers and honey and the usually harrowing wind that haunted Central City was completely still. The empty plates that remained from their meal were carefully stacked in a basket sitting to the side of the mat and the expensive wine glasses were also set aside, out of harm's way. He noted that the tiniest amount of the rich red liquid still lingered on her bottom lip. Tempting him, he thought.

This time, after their meal, he had set aside for stargazing. It was, after all, widely regarded as one of the most romantic things to do on a first date. But he should have known that _she_ wouldn't be impressed by that. He tried to lead by example, setting his sights on the obsidian sky with it sparkling lights, but her eyes remained fixed on his face, her lips slightly parted and those honey-coloured eyes smiling at him gently.

He glanced back over at her and found himself immediately unable to look away. Her white skin was shimmering in the moonlight and the faint amber glow of the, by far inferior, lamp sitting atop the picnic basket. It appeared to him almost ghostly against the charcoal of her mid-length halter-neck dress and he had a sudden vision of an angel sitting in that exact spot and in that exact position as she was now. The latter could hardly compare.

He opened his mouth slowly, wanting to say something but not quite sure what. He watched her carefully. She was completely still, bright eyes locked on his dark ones. Her name escaped his lips in a whisper. It was all he could think to say but it seemed to suffice.

"Riza."

-

_I never cared much for moonlit skies_

_I never wink back at fireflies_

_But now that the stars are in your eyes_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

-

An expectant silence fell over the park. All night sounds came to a halt and for a moment it seemed as though even the honey and clover scent the air had carried before had dissipated- then he realised that the latter came from the fact that he had stopped breathing. He inhaled deeply. Now he picked up her unique scent on top of the others. Had they come closer? Yes, definitely.

Roy's eyes skimmed over the soft skin of her flawlessly white face and came to rest on her full pink lips. Was it him, or did they look especially inviting tonight. Was it just the tawny glow of the lamplight that made them look so very warm?

He swallowed and realised that his throat was unusually tight. Was that why her name was the only sound he could force from his lips? A physical inability? Or was there just no word more perfect- nothing better to say?

"Mmm…?"

A soft –almost inaudible- hum from deep in her chest was the only sanction he received to be sure that she had heard. He wondered what to say next. Should he highlight one of the many reasons why this spot was so perfect? Should he take her down closer to the pond and show her the fireflies among the reeds and lilies? Should he make her aware of the adorable cat and her kittens nesting in a nearby bush? Was now the time to introduce her to the million stars with his extensive knowledge of constellations?

He inclined his head slightly to the right- opting for the fireflies and might have stood if it weren't for her hand on his cheek, drawing his face back towards hers.

"This evening is absolutely perfect, Roy," she whispered, with an obvious emphasis on _perfect_. "Absolutely perfect," she repeated, very softly. "So you can relax."

-

_I never went in for afterglow_

_Or candlelight on the mistletoe_

_But now when you turn the lamp down low_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

-

Roy braced himself with a hand on the dark blanket as she kissed him, almost in a crawling position. Slowly, as she deepened the kiss, he inched them both into a more comfortable position.

The black velvet sky with its brilliant stars disappeared behind closed lids and the night sounds became a simple hum in the distance. The fireflies were lost in the darkness and the kittens in the bushes merely ceased to exist- silent in their peaceful slumber. Even the delicious aroma of honey and clover that the park carried was lost in the musk of her perfume, mixed slightly with her signature scent of gunpowder.

Still, the evening was not any less perfect. Because the only sound that she needed to hear were the words he said next.

"I love you."

-

_Used to ramble through the park_

_Shadowboxing in the dark_

_Then you came and caused a spark_

_That's a four-alarm fire now_

_I never made love by lantern-shine_

_I never saw rainbows in my wine_

_But now that your lips are burning mine_

I'm beginning to see the light 


End file.
